Home
by ToraAngel
Summary: After the final battle Kagome is finally going home.


**I DON'T OWN INUYASHA, I JUST THEM FOR MY TWISTED FUN!!!**

Home

Kagome stared at the fish as they danced about in the river. She smiled as she heard the resounding of her friends' laughter. Everyone had something to celebrate in the fall of Naraku.

Sango and Miroku could finally marry and get started on the large family they both wanted. Shippo had grown up, at his current height he reached her waistline, and could now fight as well as most demons his age. Inuyasha and Kikyo could now freely love each other, as well, not having to hide anymore.

Kagome was happy that they had finally finished their quest. No more trivial fights and no more hunting wild rumors. With Kagome's final wish for Inuyasha and Kikyo to have a second chance it seemed as though everyone had found their fairytale ending but Kagome.

All of friends thought that she would leave now that her mission was complete. It confused everyone that she had not fought harder to win Inuyasha's love. But Kagome knew that Inuyasha's love for Kikyo was unyielding and pure. If anyone deserved any kind of "fairytale ending," it was Inuyasha.

In her hands she held a rolled up scroll the black ink slightly worn from the constant rolling and unrolling of it to read the message it contained. Her face held a small smile and her eyes were glimmering. While she knew the others feared she would leave and return to her home on the other side of the well, she knew she awaited the return of her home.

She closed her eyes and imagined the gentle brush of his calloused hand over her cheek. She could feel his warm breath on the side of her neck and the coolness of smooth surfaced fountain beneath her knees. She envisioned him holding her, the strength of his body and the tightness of his muscles as rested her back against him.

When she opened her eyes she noticed that all eyes were on her. They all were itching to ask her if she was alright but they all feared they would jinx her good mood. Sango wanted her sister to be happy but also didn't want to lose her to the other side of the well. Miroku was indebted to Kagome, not only did she help him to finally end his family curse she had also brought Sango into his life. Inuyasha and Kikyo felt complete gratitude for their second chance and wanted to help out the young miko any way they could.

Shippo was the only one who didn't seem worried about Kagome. He knew that she had found what everyone else had. Shippo knew that she wasn't going to leave their time and she waited for the right moment to leave to go to her new home. He couldn't be happier for his adopted mother; he was just worried what the others in the group would think. He knew that no one would hate her but would they understand.

As everyone sat around the clearing, a strong youkai aura approached. Everyone but Kagome and Shippo jumped into action to defend against the potential enemy. When Sesshoumaru entered their line of sight they partially relaxed. He had become an ally of sorts towards the end of the quest to defeat Naraku; he had even joined them on their travels, frequently appearing and disappearing at random. But none were sure of what had brought about this impromptu visit.

He continued to walk towards the group and Kagome got up and gathered her yellow backpack. She slowly walked to the front of the group, she would have to answer some questions and hoped her friends would understand.

"Kagome, what's going on? Why do you have your pack and why is Sesshoumaru here?" Inuyasha gruff voice demanded. He had this overwhelming sentiment that this would be the last time they would see Kagome.

Kagome turned to the group, "I'm going home!" She had a large smile on her face and her eyes were glistening with tears of pure joy.

"WHAT!?" Came the group's unanimous reply.

"Kagome! What's going on? How long? Why did you wait till now to say something?" Sango said as she went went from anger to disbelief to sorry. She was losing one of her closest friends, her sister, and she had no time to tell her how much she meant to her.

"Why is Sesshoumaru here then? I doubt he came to say good-bye. Did he threaten you?" Inuyasha said, thinking that Sesshoumaru was the reason behind Kagome's leaving.

Kagome started to laugh at Inuyasha's antics. She should have known that he would jump to conclusions the instant Sesshoumaru arrived. Little did he know how right his assumption was.

"Kagome…you can't leave like this. We need more time!" Sango was hysterical, she didn't want to lose another family member. She felt as if she was losing hold of reality.

"I'm not leaving you guys, well not for good anyway. I'm just going home…" Kagome couldn't finish her sentence before Inuyasha cut her off.

"Kagome, if you go home you can't come back the jewel is gone! You can't travel back and forth anymore!" Inuyasha could not stand the thought of losing Kagome. True, he could not love her as a lover, but he did love her like a sister. She was responsible for so many of the good things in his life. She gave him purpose. She gave him family. 'And to think I tried to kill her when we first met. Now I can't live without her.' He thought wryly.

"I'm not going back through the well guys." Kagome voice was its usual chipper tone, showing her amazing patience. "You all have found homes with the one you love here in the village. My home is no longer here in the village but with the one I love." Kagome started towards Sesshoumaru but was once again interrupted by Inuyasha.

"But that doesn't tell us anything or why Lord Icicle is here." Inuyasha was pointing towards Sesshoumaru.

"He is my home Inuyasha, like Sango is home with Miroku and Kikyo is home with you. This time is my home and Sesshoumaru is my other half. I'm not leaving forever. You will see me again but I want to get settled now that everything is done and over with." Kagome continued to walk to Sesshoumaru where he took her into his arms lifted them into the air.

"Sango, I will be back as soon possible. You and I are way overdue for girl talk. I promise to come and visit but I want some time with my mate for awhile." Kagome smiled and both were soon soaring above the group heading west.

"MATE!?" Both heard Inuyasha yell. Kagome laughed at the sound of Inuyasha surprise in his ghastly shriek.

"This Sesshoumaru had thought you would have told them sooner." Sesshoumaru could not hide the amusement in his voice.

"I tried but every time I gotten up enough nerve it would not come out. Plus I was excited to finally go home!" Kagome said leaning back into Sesshoumaru's solid form.

"Hn." Sesshoumaru replied holding her closer. 'This Sesshoumaru is glad to be home as well.'


End file.
